Titus Crow
Titus Crow is a character created by Brian Lumley for the eponymous series of Mythos novels Titus Crow. Description Originally an occultist with a vast knowledge of the history, creatures, and motives of the in-universe Mythos, Crow also had in his possession a number of artefacts related to the topic. He has displayed an unwavering resolution in stopping the schemes of the Great Old Ones and their minions, even to the point of apparent self-sacrifice. Later rebuilt to be better in every way after a catastrophic accident, Crow became a persistent nemesis to the Cthulhu Cycle Deities, and Ithaqua in particular. Crow's best friend is a man named Henri-Laurent de Marigny, who assists him in many of his ventures, and shows an equal commitment to his cause, despite not being as knowledgable as Crow himself. History ''The Burrowers Beneath'' ( ) Crow and de Marigny uncovered a plot by the Chthonians against the people of Great Britain. During the course of their investigations, they were approached by a shadowy organisation known as the Wilmarth Foundation who had similar goals to them, and the two immediately joined. Subsequently aiding in the Great Britain Project, an operation designed to rid the British isles of the Chthonians, their combined strength was great enough to destroy the Chthonians inhabiting Britain and kill their leader, the being known as Cgfthgnm'o'th. Following this, the Great Old One Ithaqua retaliated, leaving Crow missing, presumed dead. ''The Transition of Titus Crow'' ( ) Having escaped Ithaqua's wrath in the cosmic time machine de Marigny's Clock, Crow travelled the universe, although he was lost in time and space, unfamiliar with the machine's controls. He visited past and future incarnations of Earth, before colliding with a virtually-uninhabited planet after a lengthy pursuit by the Hounds of Tindalos. Luckily for Crow, the planet's sole resident was a highly-advanced robot who collected what was left of his body and reconstructed it using the memories and brain patterns stored in the Time Clock. Crow emerged better than before, physically superior to any other human. Taking his leave of his saviour, Crow then wandered the cosmos again, before being guided to the domain of the Elder Gods, Elysia. There, he was enlisted by their leader Kthanid in the fight against the Great Old Ones, met and fell in love with the Lady Tiania, and enhanced his already-considerable knowledge of the Cthulhu Cycle Deities. ''The Clock of Dreams'' ( ) Sent by Kthanid to investigate the strange silence which had descended over Earth's Dreamlands, Crow and Tiania travelled there and uncovered a plot by the Fly-the-Light to enslave the population. Calling de Marigny to aid him, the three were able to destroy the rubies used by the Fly-the-Light to control its inhabitants, and thereby saved the Dreamlands. Behind the Mythos Whilst Robert M. Price suggested several inspiration for the character of Titus Crow during an interview with Brian Lumley, Lumley denied any of them as being an influence. He did however, confess to “''always having had a soft spot''” for Bram Stoker's Abraham Van Helsing. In a letter to American fanzine Crypt of Cthulhu, he also stated Gallery TitusCrow2.jpeg Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters